


Heathen

by iamthecalm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Im warning you, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Sad Ending, Smut, Top Harry, Torture, Violence, Zayn Malik - Freeform, beatings, dont trust me, fluff boyfriends, harry is crazy, idk bye, im warning you now, larry stylinson - Freeform, like SUPER crazy, louis is a blowjob princess, mafia, manic harry, ngl, now you cant trust me, one direction - Freeform, soft louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthecalm/pseuds/iamthecalm
Summary: The one where Harry is deranged and Louis just wants to hold his hand.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Heathen

"Harry, I think he's had enough." A cautious hand was placed on the brooding man's shoulder an attempt being made to seize the chaos unfolding in the open space of the basement that sat below The Oracle Hotel. A hotel in which Harry coowned with his father, and stepbrother, Zayn. The basement was dark and the concrete floors were moist making the whole room very humid, wooden crates were strewn in a circle formation, almost making the empty space in the middle like a spotlight or the main stage if you will. Two of the walls held multiple hooks and shelves that held devices to get...information out of people, from knives to power drills. Harry wasn't a stranger to any of it, he had used almost every tool that hung on the walls and still came up with new techniques and interesting ideas. The last wall had a similar collar like the one on Brandon's neck except, instead of the floor this one was connected to the ceiling, a shorter length forcing its victim to stand for however long their legs would allow them.

"I'll say when it's enough."

He shook his shoulder free from the grip of his employee and took a step closer, casting a shadow over the helpless man that lay in front of him. At one point, Harry considered Brandon a friend but word got out that he was sharing company secrets with a different rival organization in the area and that was a danger to everyone involved. Harry held the middle of a heavy eight-foot leaded chain that linked to a metal ring embedded in the floor with the other end connected to a steel collar that was wrapped around Brandon's neck locked with a padlock.

"You've got it all-"

"I swear I didn't-"

He was cut off every single time by Harry harshly tugging the chain, the rough edges of the metal collar rubbing flakes of skin off and choking the words right off his tongue. "Lying will get you nowhere, tell me the truth," Harry shouted the last half of the sentence sending spit particles all over Brandon's bruised face, pulling the chain closer to his face to where they were almost kissing... The room was silent besides the heavy heaving coming from Brandon as he tried to catch the breath that was previously squeezed out of his lungs by Harry's forceful hand and the chain that kept him captive.

"I told you, I don't know" The words that fell out sounded more like a record scratching with how intense the choking sessions had been from previous nights. He had been in the basement for three days being tortured by countless of Harry's team but tonight was when Harry had time to talk to him.

The chain fell to the ground sending a heavy clanging sound throughout the walls, Brandon's body falling lifeless on the hard floor with a heavy thud. Harry stood from his squatted position and calmly walked over to the displayed wall of devices. His hands danced from a few different items, along wooden police baton, a bat with spikes on it, and eventually the tool he'd choose: a pear of molding cutters. In another setting, they'd be used for cutting crown molding but this isn't in another setting.

Harry firmly grasped onto the handle and turned to face his victim, who lie helplessly chained to the floor, eyes focused heavily on Brandon. Their eyes caught each other and then Brandon's lost contact to look at Harry's hand, his state was visibly changed as his overworked brain connected the dots. From the devil playing on Harry's lips and the dried blood on the end of the molding blades, only a few scenarios could unfold.

This was probably Harry's favorite part, the torturing. It was rooted deep into his skin in the forms of belts, lit cigarettes and so many others no child should have to endure. His skin crawled with anticipation and giddiness each and every time right before he made any moves. It was as if his normal everyday mundane personality was shifting out of his body and being replaced by its counterpart, the devil. His eyes would gloss over in a drunken haze, though he wasn't drunk at all, just in love with the power and adrenaline he got from disconnecting people's brains to their souls. The life leaving their eyes long before they even died was possibly his favorite part, or maybe the part when they stopped fighting. That was the turning point. It meant that every ounce of aspiration has completely been drained from their being.

"Since you have no important information for me, I don't think you need to speak at all anymore." His lips stretched into a smirk, his dirty fingers shoving their way inside of Brandon's mouth. Harry watched as Brandon's eyes grew wider once he felt his fingers pry his mouth open to take hold of his tongue. It was wet but dry from the lack of hydration, sitting chained in a basement for three days will do that to you.

Brandon began to attempt to thrash his head around but his limbs just wouldn't cooperate with him and Harry could see the sad frustration pooling around his eyes. A low manic chuckle started at the bottom of Harry's throat and made its way out into the open, the echo of the room making it bounce throughout everyone's heads. The room was thick with silence other than his laughing, to anyone else it would have been an awkward situation but to harry, he loved leaving people speechless. His goons should be used to this by now.

Brandon's tongue slipped away a few times and Harry wrestled it back in his hand before he grew tired of this game. He knelt down, pressing his knee to Brandon's neck, resting his whole body weight on the leg that was bent on top of Brandon's chest. "I'm done dancing with you." His maniacal laughter had stopped and the childlike excitement had been replaced with a shadowed stare. His brows were stern and any remorsefulness of his actions was long gone. 

The grip on the tongue got firmer as his other hand that was holding the cutters came closer and closer to the suspecting organ. It convulsed strongly in his hand as a last-ditch attempt by Brandon to free himself from his ultimate fate. Finally, the moment only one man in the room had been waiting for, the cutting. He opened the tool up as if it was a pair of safety scissors, sticking his index finger in between the tongs to keep the tool open. The razor-sharp blades were now separated and Brandon's tongue was placed jagged right in the middle of them. 

Harry brought his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes grew watching his hand tighten around the handle. In one quick motion, he squeezed the handle closed letting Brandon's tongue fall to the floor, a plop sound hitting the air as it smacked the cement. Silence in the room was short-lived before the curdling screams filled every square inch of the space. Some of the men who were standing off in the background covered their ears, some even having to leave the room but Harry remained stationary in his kneeling position on Brandon's chest and neck. Screaming eventually turned into dry heaving and tiny squeaks, the blood now being mixed with spit and snot dripping from his mouth and nose. 

Harry's hand began to slowly rub circles into Brandon's cheek and he brought his mouth closer to his ear, almost kissing it. "All you had to do was talk," he paused to pulled his face away and pushed himself off, standing himself up and looking down at the battered man. He patted the dust off his pants before continuing, "Something you'll never do again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii, so basically. Tell me what you think and if I should keep writing it. I know this doesn't give you a lot of insight but idk. I changed the name. It used to be The Devil May Cry but I put the wrong title when I uploaded it and just noticed!


End file.
